An infusion pump assembly may be used to infuse a fluid (e.g., a medication or nutrient) into a user. The fluid may be infused intravenously (i.e., into a vein), subcutaneously (i.e., into the skin), arterially (i.e., into an artery), and epidurally (i.e., into the epidural space).
Infusion pump assemblies may administer fluids in ways that would be impractically expensive/unreliable if performed manually by nursing staff. For example, an infusion pump assembly may repeatedly administer small quantities of an infusible fluid (e.g., 0.1 mL per hour), while allowing the user to request one-time larger “bolus” doses.
Unfortunately, the failure of the power supply included within the infusion pump assembly may result in the infusion pump assembly ceasing to operate. Further, as the infusion pump assembly is no longer operating, the user may not be warned of the failure of the infusion pump assembly.